You and Me
by shironeko-pyon
Summary: This is a collection of all my heartwarming SxS oneshots ranging from Angst to Fluff to Comedy. XD Read and you won't be disappointed, yosh! R&R PLZ. :3
1. Droplets of God's Tears

Shironeko-pyon: Hiya, guys! These one-shots were from my collection in LJ and they were done eons ago. XD This was the very first, yosh! Enjoy. XP

Syaoran: (is forced to read from a paper Shironeko-chan handed to him) Shironeko-pyon doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP. If Shironeko-pyon did own CCS, there would've been lots of scenes wherein Syaoran's naked...what the hell?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Droplets of God's Tears**

By: Shironeko-pyon

It was already night time when the rain fell down in heavy sheets, blinding everyone with its surreal magnificence. Droplets of heaven's tears slowly spattered down the cemented walk where a girl of about fifteen in age briskly made her way to her house.

She was supposed to be at home earlier but forgot to bring her umbrella. Knowing that waiting for the rain to stop would be futile, the girl decided to just try her luck and walk home under the pouring rain. It didn't exactly work as planned, though. The cold wind rushing inside her fragile body made her shiver, slowing her down momentarily.

She looked around. A couple sharing only one umbrella made her smile, bringing back memories she cherished the most. A smile so faint, the rain immediately washed it away. The lass halted and slumped down the cemented path. How she wished he's here by her side and not there in HongKong.

How she wished he's here, comforting her with a single smile of his. She cuddled her knees closer to her chest and rested her chin on them, feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. Her hair was damp and her clothes were soaking wet, proof to anyone that she's somehow letting herself go.

She fought back tears that were threatening to spill down her emerald green eyes. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry. She had cried hard enough when he left, almost making her eyes pop out of their sockets. Though she tried hard not to weep once again, a single tear escaped from her green pools.

_Drip._

It was useless to cry, now that the boy she loved the most was far away from her. And a voice deep within her assured that he'll never be coming back. As another tear slowly made its way down her smooth cheek, surprisingly enough, the rain stopped. Looking around, she noticed that it was still raining.

Confused by the sudden intrusion, she slowly glanced up and saw the boy she'd been thinking all the while. His messy chocolate brown hair that she often and unsuccessfully fix, his deep amber eyes that she often get lost into, his thick but cute eyebrows, his handsome smile, his boyish face… everything she missed about him was there.

But, the quality she missed the most shined through all of them—his gentle heart hidden inside his cold exterior.

"Hey, Sakura. What are you doing soaking yourself under the heavy rain?" He asked, holding a green umbrella for the both of them.

Still dazed from what's happening, she carefully stood up and looked at him with much longing. "Oh, Syaoran-kun…"

He blushed. The same cute blush she missed all these years they were apart. "Err, yeah? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled and he blushed even more. The girl looped her left arm around his right arm and she rested her head on his shoulder. "…I just missed you so much, that's all."

The boy's blush reddened even more as he smiled, this time it was the lass' turn to blush. "Walk you home?"

"Sure," She coughed as she shuddered from the cold. The lad let go of her left arm clinging on him and pulled her even closer to him with his right hand. The honey golden-haired girl blushed upon that gesture of his. "What are you doing?" She asked.

The boy just remained silent and hugged her closer with his right hand. "I'm transferring my body heat to you. I don't want you catching a cold now, do I?"

The lass smiled and just hugged the boy tight. The lad blushed crimson, not caring if the girl's clothes were soaking his as well. True enough, the girl felt the warmth of his body heating up her own. And as she closed her eyes and smiled, she couldn't think of anywhere better to be than in her Little Wolf's arms, under a single umbrella, beneath the pouring rain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: So, yeah, there you have it, my first one-shot! XD Review and tell me what you all think. x3

Sakura: Just send your honest comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms and friendly advices. Shironeko-chan would be happy to upload another one if there would be a lot of responses. XD

Tomoyo: And, I'll be happy to record another heart-warming scene! (stares dreamily into space)

Shironeko-pyon: Until the next one-shot, shannaro! xP


	2. For a fleeting moment

Shironeko-pyon: It's little old me yet again, here to bring another SxS one-shot. Although this time, the angst meter's gonna be turned a notch higher. XD For all those who has a disdain for angst, be warned. Thanks, by the way, to all who reviewed the last one-shot! (gives you all love) XD I heart you guys, kyaah!

Tomoyo: Shironeko-pyon doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP. (readies her videocam)

Shironeko-pyon: Enjoy, everyone! XP

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For a fleeting moment**

By: Shironeko-pyon

It was raining yet again. She hated days when the rain just kept on pouring down. It seemed endless. She loathed having to run under it whenever she forgot her umbrella. It infuriated her to no end that her clothes would get all wet and drenched. She just plainly abhorred it. And right now, it's like one of those repulsive days once again. Why was her memory failing her whenever these kinds of days come?

She walked home dripping. Her legs trudged down the cemented path sluggishly perhaps because of the unbearable cold. She's just not in the mood. Everything seemed to be all topsy-turvy. Her grades were slowly plummeting, dad's frequently not home, her best friend's moving and there's the predicament with him.

Oh, him. Her problem with him traced back a couple of years ago. She just wanted to forget all about it. Right now, her only concern was to go home without catching a cold if that was possible.

She could distinguish a waiting shed about a few blocks with people drying their soaked selves. Obviously, she was not the only one having memory lapses. She arrived there just in time for the rain to surge real hard. She tried rigorously to wipe all the water in her clothing in a feeble attempt to dry herself. But, it proved to be futile.

Many people were waiting for the rain to halt just like her; some were really impatient about the whole ordeal. She could hear complains about why on earth did they leave their umbrella behind. Some were ranting about how they would go home now. The girl heaved a sigh. People really were certified paltry whiners.

The night was tremendously dark with the absence of the resplendent moon along with its million stars. The occasional lightning accompanied by thunder was the only thing that lights up the gloomy sky. The streetlight near the waiting shed flickered almost every second, giving the place an almost eerie feel. Cars zoomed through the street in front of them, their headlights trying hard to see through the thick rain.

The honey-golden haired girl watched as droplets of rain trickled down the roof of the shed and onto the cemented path. She glanced at her watch. It was already quarter past eight and still the rain seemed to be pouring like forever. The never-ending wait triggered her patience. She had to get home. It was now or never.

When she was about to carry her bag and run under the never-ceasing rain, something caught her eyes. Someone was standing on the opposite road and smiling at her with an umbrella on his right hand. He had messy chocolate brown hair, amber colored eyes and boyish face. A realization shot through her head like a sudden rush of adrenaline upon knowing who it was.

"It's Syaoran-kun!" She could hear her heart scream as her whole body froze in bewilderment. She wanted to cross the road and hurl herself on him. She wanted to just hug him tight and tell him how much he meant to her. Deep longing filled her heart as ephemeral memories of them together gushed through her like a fast-paced bullet. Tears were threatening to spill from her emerald-green pools. Trying hard to fight them back, she watched as her consciousness began to budge.

Her body moved to the direction of where he was standing. It was as if there was a strong force pulling her to him. She need not know what it was. It was definitely something she felt and cherished for him. Her feet took steps she was unaware of; her whole being was as if acting on its own. She could see him drawing closer to her. She could almost touch his smooth cheek and his soft brown locks.

He was so near.

So close.

And as a car dashed just in front of her and covering her view of him, she realized it was still a long way to go. He was gone along with the vehicle that passed by her in a flurry of moments, crushing her dreams of ever seeing him again. And as a bolt of lightning traveled through the sky in a dazzling showcase of light, her hopeless effort of fighting back her tears gave way as her painful wail coincided with the roaring thunder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: There you have it, guys! XP I'm sorry about the angsty plot. I write better with angst, you see. So, yeah. (weeps in a corner)

Tomoyo: (cries) Oh, that was too much! Make Sakura-chan and Li-kun see each other again!

Shironeko-pyon: I will, don't worry, Moyo-chan! (evil grin)

Syaoran: What are you planning? (glares at Shironeko-chan)

Shironeko-pyon: Whatever do you mean, my cute little Syao-kun?

Syaoran: Stop calling me that! I'm warning you! (deathglares)

Shironeko-pyon: Aww, you look so cute when you're all enraged like that! (hugs Syaoran)

Sakura: Phwee? O.o Err, review, minna-san! Comments, suggestions, friendly advices and constructive criticisms are always welcome. XD


	3. Spare Me a Smile

Shironeko-pyon: After the two rainy one-shots comes this warm one. XD The setting is a place we knew and came to love so, its a breathe of fresh air from the two first ones. xP Even if the setting was completely different, this next installment still has that angsty feel so angst haters, be warned. I guess this one's even angstier than the others and the longest one, too. (: Even though it is, I hope you'll enjoy! X3

Sakura: Shironeko-chan doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP, banzai! XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spare me a Smile**

By Shironeko-pyon

The afternoon sun bathed the Penguin Park in a magnificent jacinth glow. Slowly, the wind picked up and spread autumn leaves through the air. A boy with messy brown hair managed to catch a leaf with his right hand as he twirled it with his fingers. He was sitting on the swing, the same swing where he talked to her a couple of years ago. The same swing where he gave her his handkerchief and held her seemingly crying form.

The same swing that brought them closer together.

It was a surprise that everything turned out like this. He sighed upon remembering where it all began. The lad was young back then, only ten, when he demanded the lass to give up all of the Clow Cards. Of course, the girl refused and as enemies their relationship started to take shape. It never entered his mind that somehow he'll be fond of her and gradually develop an affection towards her. She was always so nice to him even though he tried hard to act all standoffish and push her away.

His head hung low as his chocolate brown hair covered much of his handsome face. He contemplated on how warm her embrace was that fateful day. He reassured her that someday her prince shall come and he was astonished to find out it was him all along. The same person who acted all aloof and never did smile at her.

He tried swinging lightly but the dawdling creaking of the metal chains just brought back memories. The boy gritted his teeth in fury. Why didn't he stop it from happening using his magic? Was it because she prevented him to? But, still, he could've just disobeyed her just at that moment. She was always too persistent. It would just break his heart to go against her will even though it was at the brink of her life.

The wind blew strong once more, scattering dried leaves into the air. It was as if the wind was listening to his troubled thoughts as he watched it breeze through the park. Once again, he caught another leaf with his right hand and it somehow answered his chaotic thoughts.

He watched as his scenery started to unravel and took him into an orange wide field. It was a perfect golden afternoon and autumn leaves such as those from the park danced happily with the wind. At first, he was overwhelmed with the transition and on how on earth did a simple autumn leaf transport him into a place like this. But, soon, he understood that he must have dozed off in the park and all of this was just a dream. He walked carefully through the field, his brown hair being tousled by the wind.

As he trudged through the pasture, he noticed a girl standing just a few meters away from him. She was wearing a pink sun dress while picking flowers and putting them on her yellow basket. He approached her steadily and when he saw her face, he was dumbfounded.

"S-Sakura…?" He muttered in a soft whisper, his amber eyes wide in shock. The lass looked up at him and smiled—the same smile that sent a tingling feeling inside him. Her features were as beautiful as ever with the slowly setting sun somehow making her face glimmer. A potent gust of wind wafted through the couple, propelling leaves around them.

"The wind sure is strong, huh, Syaoran-kun?" She said in a mellow voice, her smile never fading. It felt so nostalgic just seeing her smile once again and seeing her standing just in front of him. He wanted to hug her and lock her in a pleasant embrace but he was too astounded to.

She looked back and stared at the endless stretching meadow. Some of her collected flowers were being carried by the wind. The girl watched them drift away before she glanced at the young lad in front of her. "Smile for me, Syaoran-kun. I've never seen you smile since that day,"

True, he never did attempt to even curve up his lips. The others tried rigorously to make him smile but it was futile. They came to a conclusion that he was the one who suffered greatly since that very day. He wanted to cry so much but the tears never came. Perhaps it was because it was just not his nature to cry. But, it was more painful when he kept it all piled in inside his heart.

His amber eyes began to water as he bowed down his head, covering his scorned features. A teardrop managed to escape and trailed down his smooth cheek as the wind managed to sprinkle it through the land. His brown locks covered his eyes while he gritted his teeth. His breath hitched forcefully as his hands turned into balled fists.

He was surprised when a soft hand touched his chin and made him look up at her. The honey-golden haired lass smiled and wiped away her boy's tears with her thumb. "Come on now, smile for me, Syaoran-kun."

"Sakura…" At last, he found his voice once again. Just at the thought of having her and being with her made him smile faintly. Through all his bitter tears, he pulled out a genuine smile. Upon granting her request, he hugged her tight—his hair covering his eyes as some more tears managed to trickle down. The girl dropped her yellow basket as she returned his embrace.

"You see, you look more handsome when you smile." She jubilantly said. The lass let go and smiled once again. Suddenly, there was a dazzling bright flash of light that emitted throughout the field. Realizing what was happening, the lad gripped the girl's hand.

"Don't go…please, don't go…" He pleaded. There was no answer as the illumination got brighter. She just grinned and caressed his cheek with her other hand. "I have to, Syaoran-kun. Just promise me to always spare me a smile,"

And with that, the brown haired boy looked up and saw the autumn leaf resting on his palm. He was back in the park and on the swing he often goes to. He crunched the leaf with his right hand and let the rest of it be blown by the wind. Maybe he just got tired and dozed off but, it was a dream he didn't want to wake up to. Something about it made him warm inside and he couldn't fight the urge to just smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: There you have it, guys, the third one-shot. (: Sorry if it's too much angst.

Tomoyo: Not another sad one! (wails)

Sakura: (comforts Tomoyo) There, there, Tomoyo. I know everything's gonna be alright.

Syaoran: There's nothing alright when this author's the one writing.

Shironeko-pyon: HEY! Take that back, little wolfie!

Syaoran: Stop calling me, little wolfie!

Shironeko-pyon: I won't. Take that back first!

Syaoran: Make me.

Shironeko-pyon: Oh, you think you're so stubborn, ne? How about I make you wear just a tight pair of swimming trunks on my next one-shot? (evil grin)

Syaoran: Then do it! Like you can!

Shironeko-pyon: Oh, I can. You have my word for it. (evil cackle)

Syaoran: (gulps)

Sakura: O.o; Err, review please! (stops Syaoran and Shironeko-chan from bickering)


	4. Lessons Learned

Shironeko-pyon: Elow, me again. XD For our fourth one-shot, it'll be a different one since this next one-shot is a fluff fic. Let's take a break from all the angst first, heh. :D So, enjoy reading!

Takashi: Did you know that one-shots originated from Africa? And it was—

Chiharu : (interrupts Takashi and pulls him by the ear) C'mere, wise guy! While I drag this story-inventor away from all your sorry ears, Shironeko-chan doesn't own CCS or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP.

Takashi: Enjoy..?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lessons Learned**

By: Shironeko-pyon

She was definitely sure she needed some lessons but, this was way embarrassing. With the resplendent sun slowly setting and casting an orange glow throughout the park she knew and came to love, cycling lessons wasn't in her agenda at all. Especially if the lessons were coming from him.

"Okay now, just take it slowly. You don't have to hurry," The lad reminded, holding the bike she was riding or, in this case, trying to ride.

"Oh, just forget it, Syaoran! I'm not built to cycle! I would rather use my rollerblades any day!" The honey-golden haired girl declared, stepping off the bicycle. She straightened her school skirt and gave the boy a weak smile. "I'm really sorry,"

"It's okay, I guess. I'm the one who insisted remember? I'm just thinking you have to be ready to ride anything with all these odd things going on," He replied, his features griming.

True, everything seemed to be getting weirder and weirder. After the piano incident, she swore to be extra careful. Who knows? Maybe the next time, someone would get hurt and that was a risk she wasn't willing to take. Even though riding a bicycle seemed futile, the lad was just keeping her safe. Perhaps next time, by a peculiar twist of fate, she had to ride a bicycle in order to catch something.

She looked at the boy and noticed the disappointment gracing his features. She let him down, she was sure of it. But, taking up lessons from him was very distracting with his handsome face and gentlemanly nature just beside her. Possibly, that was the reason she wasn't very perky about the whole cycling lessons deal—being close to him was very uncomfortable.

But, she had to try and do her best or else letting him down would be too much guilt to bear. For Sakura Kinomoto, everything would be just fine. Maybe she'll enjoy this joyride, she'll never know. It was too early to give up now.

She grabbed the bicycle and rode it. "I'll try again if you don't mind, teacher."

The lad blushed thirty shades of red. "Not at all," He held the bicycle but, the girl took hold of his hand and gradually shove it away from the two-wheeled contraption. The boy blushed even more as the girl gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll ride it by myself now. I know I can do it, I had a great tutor!" She shouted as the bike sped off, leaving the boy flushed. He watched as she maneuvered the vehicle perfectly. Every twist and turn was done smoothly. When she was about to turn left around one of the penguins, something was evidently wrong.

_Oh no, I forgot how to stop!_

Worry spilled on the boy's face as the bicycle crashed on the penguin. The emerald green eyed girl fell off the bike, her whole body plummeting down the sandy ground hard. The lad rushed hastily to where the incident occurred and knelt down before the sore girl. 

"Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked, anxiety showing past his boyish face.

She just pulled out a frail smile. "I'm okay," The girl tried standing up but an excruciating pain shot through her knee. He looked down and saw blood dripping on her wounded knee. With no hesitation and no words uttered, he carried her bridal style.

"S-Syaoran, what are you doing? I'm fine," She protested.

He had a pertinacious look on his face. "No, you're not. I'm taking you home,"

"I'm okay! I can walk!" She insisted but, the boy just tightened his grip, stressing the finality of his decision.

The girl's face turned into a melancholy one. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If only I had been careful and--"

"This is my fault. I'm not a good enough teacher and I just let you cycle like that." He muttered, his face filled with guilt as sweat-beads trickled down his cheek. 

The lad was surprised, though, when the girl gave him a quick and soft kiss. His face turned bright red as he looked away, biting his lower lip. He couldn't believe how soft her lips were against his even for a short while. The lass blushed, too, after realizing what she just did.

"For me, you're the greatest teacher, Syaoran, because I had never felt safer in anyone's arms," She beamed as her refulgent smile radiated from her lips.

He also smiled faintly, holding the girl closer to him. She could hear his heartbeat thundering quickly inside his chest as she listened intently for her own. Neither the ubiquitous chirping of birds nor the noisy rumbling of cars could surpass what the lass was listening to—their hearts beating as one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: Aww, so sweet!

Tomoyo: I know and I captured them all on film. X3 (dreamy sigh)

Sakura: (sweat-drop)

Naoko: Enough of that, anyone wants to hear ghost stories?

Takashi: Oh, I have one. Did you know about—

Chiharu: (interrupts Takashi yet again and pulls him by the ear) "The attack of the vengeful mashed potatoes" isn't a ghost story, Takashi.

Sakura: (sweat-drops even more)

Meiling: Heya, everyone! Let's take pity on our author and review! We all know that this author is crazy, insane, nuts and looney so let's be kind to—

Shironeko-pyon: (covers Meiling's mouth) Okay! Let's review now, shall we?

Syaoran: (boredly points at the Go! Button down below)


	5. Deceased Adoration

Shironeko-pyon: Thanks to all who reviewed, tee-hee. XD Words of advice, if you don't have anything nice to say, please just keep your pie hole shut and restrain from reviewing. I'm not pertaining to a particular someone but to the rest of the readers. If you didn't like the story, there's always the Back button, dudes and dudettes. That's what you call prudent silence. If you still reviewed as a flamer, then that's total idiocy, my dears. If you wish the author's improvement, do it in a constructive manner. Two positives and one negative always gains the respect of the author. At least at that way, we know that you come in peace and not some warfreak who thinks he owns the site.

Again, I'm not pertaining to a single person, okay? Because you _all_ have been very kind. I guess I've been roaming around the site and saw some morons who didn't even think if he/she is hurting someone with his/her words. I think I just want to give out my opinion on intelligent reviewing. :D

Nakuru: Heya! Shironeko-chan here doesn't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP, desu yo! (:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deceased Adoration**

By: Shironeko-pyon

For most people, the hardest job would be a soldier or a lawyer or even a doctor if you're scared at the sight of blood. Neither any of them knew that my job was the hardest. For a forensic scientist, you have to swallow every emotion you have. Any damn sadness was not an option. You have to deal with the dead, just like a soldier would be doing while in the battlefield. You have to be keen for clues just like a lawyer and you have to have a strong stomach to gulp down all the grotesque images just like a doctor.

So, don't come running to me and telling me that your job was the hardest because definitely mine was more grueling. As I stand here and staring at her lifeless physique, there was no place I'd rather be than at home watching TV. But, in this job, you have to fathom every stinking situation. In this job, you have to accept that everything has an end.

It wasn't fair for her to be laying on that bed that we use to examine corpses. Usually, I'll be happy to scrutinize a victim any day but, today was a different circumstance. I stand here motionless as my colleague started nudging me to get on with the assessment. I grabbed my tools and, with shaky hands, began analyzing.

I touched her hand, her bruised hand. That same hand that always picks up bread in the bakery I frequently go to. I often watch her do it whilst I get my order—a blush dusting my face. Her hand that was soft and gentle was now cold and inert. I swallowed as I got her fingerprint. My sweat was trickling down my face while giving the fingerprints to my colleague.

When I opened the sheet, my face grew pale. Her jovial and sunny face was now immobile and dull. There was a rope mark around her neck—a sign that she was strangled. I gritted my teeth as rage washed through me upon thinking what the killer did to her. I inspected her face, her face that I memorized every detail and every feature. But, I'm afraid she doesn't even know that. I rarely did talk to her, after all.

I guess she doesn't even know me nor do I even exist. It's pretty unusual for me to have a conversation with her, perhaps because shyness always catches me off guard. I touched her lips, remembering her refulgent smile every time I see her. Pain became evident in my face and my associate took notice of it.

"Are you okay, Dr. Li? You can stop if you're not feeling good," He asked, anxiety obvious in his tone.

I plastered a smile that even for me seemed foreign. "I'm okay. I can handle this,"

I continued probing and more clues determined that she was severely beaten before getting killed. Anger, Rage and Irritation shot through my whole body. I wanted to kill this person who did this to her. I wanted to pummel him into a bloody pulp. When the police already caught him, I swear to all gods out there that I'm going to skin him alive.

I couldn't see her emerald green-eyes for they were shut, forever it seemed. I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill any minute. I couldn't let anyone know that I somehow knew her even if it was only by face. In my job, emotion was the last thing you would release. For someone like me, you have to lie and pretend you don't care whatever the victim went through in order to get on with your job because if you let yourself be swept away, you'll just end up distracted and unfit to work.

My associate presented to me the results of the fingerprint test. It showed a picture of her smiling and beside it was her name I never knew until now. Until now that she wouldn't be hearing me pronounce it with much admiration.

"Sakura…what a lovely name," I muttered and I gazed at her unconscious body. A tear suddenly escaped from my amber pools followed by another and another. Soon, I was crying and I never discerned I was until my colleague pointed it out.

"Doctor, you're crying. Is she anyone important to you?" He inquired.

I wiped away my tears and just smiled. "No, she isn't." I lied. In this job, you have to be strong and brave. In this job, you're not allowed to love for loving would only mean falling and falling would only mean despair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shironeko-pyon: Haha, this is a total AU. And, to those who are wondering who Sakura is in Syaoran's life, she is this girl in his neighborhood he often sees in a bakery. He develops an unrequited love towards her and he never told her how he felt until _this_ happened. :'c

Tomoyo: SO SAD! (weeps)

Sakura: Review and keep in mind what Shironeko-chan said earlier. (points at earlier statement) If you're gonna review, do it nicely.

Syaoran: Or if you're gonna be a jackass, do it somewhere else. Like in a cemetery or something.

Sakura: Li-kun, that's not nice!

Syaoran: Who said I _am_ nice?

Sakura: Oh nonsense, of course you are! You even treated me to an ice cream cone yesterday.

Shironeko-pyon: Yihee! I didn't know you can be such a sweet sweet Candyman, Syaoran! (pinches Syaoran's cheeks)

Syaoran: (deathglares)

Shironeko-pyon: Uh-oh! Bad idea! Bad idea! (retreats)

Syaoran: (runs after Shironeko-pyon)


End file.
